


Final Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, First Kiss, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Sad, i wrote this for closure, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In her last moments, Homura sees Madoka again. But this can't be the last time. She doesn't want to leave her again. She doesn't want to.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 16





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like 5 times writing this cause I was in a very emotional state. This work is the effect of me reading a fic about Sayaka and Kyoko saying goodbye. It left me broken and I needed closure for Homura and Madoka so I did it myself smh.

She’s tired.

She’s so exhausted she feels like collapsing.

Homura hasn’t stopped fighting in days. It’s been years since she lost Madoka and she’s been able to keep going. 

But…  
There are just so many.

Too many demons. Too many fights. She hasn’t stopped in days.

She feels her gem straining to continue, but she can’t stop now. Not when she’s almost done. There’s only a few more, a few more and she can relax again. 

She keeps fighting. She throws her grenades at the two behind her and stops time to set up grenades for the big one in front of her. Her body is weak and the strain on her gem grows but she’s almost there. Just a bit more. 

Time continues and the larger demon in front of her falls to the ground. Two more left. She runs up to them and sees her opening. They’re far away enough that she can shoot at them from a distance without using up her Soul Gem’s power too much. 

They approach her in the sandy plains, ready to attack before she shoots an explosive arrow at both targets at rapid speed.

They collapse in front of her eyes and she smiles to herself. She’s done. She can heal her gem and go back home. 

Homura turns around and stops.

One of the demons she threw a grenade at was approaching her, it’s running. She must’ve missed it. She almost never misses. Was it because of her exhaustion? Is she just too tired? Why didn’t she notice before?

It’s too close. She won’t have time to pull a weapon out and shoot it without stopping time. She has to use magic. Her Soul Gem. It’s on the verge of breaking. One more use and she’ll die.

She has to.

She can’t just leave the demon there.

Homura feels tears forming in her eyes before taking a deep breath. Everything stops. 

The demon right in front of her doesn’t move and she feels her body stop, like any moment now she’ll collapse. Tears are slowly streaming down her face now. 

“This is it.”

She steps up toward the demon and pulls out a grenade.

“Depressing. Looks like I won’t have Mami or Kyoko here. I’m alone.”

The tears are coming faster now. Her body feels like dropping but she’s almost done. She places the grenade on the ground and steps back where the blast won’t hit her. She pauses and looks up.

“I’m sorry Madoka, looks like the fight ends here,” she smiles despite the flood of tears pouring down her face. 

Homura looked back at the demon. Time continued. The blast went off, stopping the demon in its track and killing it in an instant. At the same time, Homura drops to her knees. Her body feels numb but also so painful at the same time. Her Soul Gem is clouded and she starts sobbing at this point. She won’t make it back home. She fought hard though. She kept her promise to Madoka and kept fighting. She didn’t give up. Her body was used to fight up until the last second. 

She drops to the ground on her side and rolls around to lay on her back. The sky is so clear. It’s a clear blue but she can see streaks of pink and orange from the incoming sunset. Her body won’t move anymore and she feels her eyes grow heavy. She doesn’t want to close them. She wants to watch the sunset one last time. 

“You’re so persistent aren’t you? Last moments of life and you still won’t give.”

The voice is from her right side and she recognizes it immediately. It’s been years but she can’t forget that voice. She shifts her head and there she is. Madoka is standing above her, sparking and staring straight at her. She smiles softly when Homura meets her eyes

“You’re here,” Homura whispers in awe. 

Madoka giggles at her words and, god, how she missed that noise. Homura feels another tear roll down her cheek. It reminds her of another life, of another time when they were inseparable. 

“You idiot. Of course I’m here. Taking care of dying magical girls is what I signed up for,” the pink-haired girl says while sitting next to Homura with her legs crossed.

Homura’s face drops. Of course. She’s dying. These are her last moments. She looks back up at the sky.

“Where will I go after?”

Madoka looks at her and smiles before reaching to brush the stray hairs from her face. She caresses Homura’s cheeks as more tears fall from the raven-haired girl. It’s such an intense feeling to feel Madoka again, even if it’s right before her death. 

Madoka speaks, “You’ll be at peace. You’ll be able to rest. Your body will stay here but your soul will leave and continue its journey into the after-life.”

“Is that where you will be? Can I see you there too?” 

Homura feels more tears fall down her face, this is the end. This is what she worked for. She can finally be with her best friend.

Madoka stops stroking her face. She pauses before grabbing Homura’s hand and looking up at the blue and orange sky. 

“No. I’m in a different place. My soul needs to continue on to stop the creation of witches.”

Homura feels her heart swell and break. It’s not fair. It’s not fair. Why can’t they just be together? At this point, tears are rolling fast down her cheeks again and she begins softly sobbing. She can’t seem to feel any embarrassment when her heart feels like it’s breaking and shattering. 

“That’s not fair,” she says between sobs.

She tries to grip Madoka’s hand but she can’t. Her body is too weak.

“Why can’t I be with you? Can’t my soul just join yours? I don’t care where I am, but I’ve spent too many timelines and I’ve fought too many times to not be able to ever see you again.”

Homura closes her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that can’t seem to stop before she feels Madoka grip her hand.

She looks at Homura with a sad smile and opens her mouth to say something before stopping herself. Madoka pauses for a few seconds before a genuine smile grows on her face.

“Okay. I’ll take you with me.” 

The raven-haired girl’s eyes are wide with tears and she’s speechless.

“Think of it as being my roommate, when I go out to help a magical girl, it’ll be too quick in time that it’ll be like we’re always together.”

She lets go of Homura’s hand before cupping her face in her hands.

“Let’s live together. We’ll be best friends forever, just like we wanted.”

Homura can’t speak, her mind is clouded with emotion and her heart feels like bursting. She tilts her head in Madoka’s hands, leaning into her touch before nodding her head and smiling up at the girl. 

Madoka smiles at her before looking over at her Soul Gem. She reaches one of her hands slowly to the clouded gem and touches it, releasing the dark magic inside.

Homura feels her body relax. Her eyelids finally close and she feels lighter than she did moments ago.

The girl above her grabs her face again and leans in so their heads softly touch.

“Goodbye Homura. I’ll see you at home.”

She feels Homura’s body drift away more and more. She lifts her own face and places a kiss on Homura’s lips, just like she always wanted to. When she pulls away, she feels Homura’s body go limp in her hands. 

She smiles down at her before she feels her body rise into the air. The sunset casts an orange hue over the sandy area, with Homura’s body peacefully lying in the middle. Her soul continues its destination until she reaches a glowing platform with pink and blue and reds all around her. As she approaches, she sees a body sitting on the ground. The person seems to be picking a flower created by the magic in this area. 

The person looks up and smiles.

“Hi.”

Madoka’s smile reaches her eyes and she runs up to Homura. Their hands interlock and their foreheads connect.

Homura places a hand on Madoka’s cheek, lifting her face slighting and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Both of them smile and heat rushes to their cheeks, they gaze at each other with red faces and full smiles.

“Come,” Madoka says softly. “Let me braid your hair.”


End file.
